Rivalry
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Red is sick of just sitting around doing nothing on mount Silver. He returns to Kanto for his first battle in twelve years, and in doing so discovers truths about himself, his goals, and his true self. But not on his own...


RIVALRY

Red looked over the edge of Mt. Silver. Twelve years had passed since he had been defeated by Gold. It had been his first loss in years, and Red wondered if it was any use staying up on this mountain, keeping no contact with the outside world. Red's mother would undoubtedly be worried sick. But there was someone he wanted to meet first, before he reunited with his mother.

"Charizard! Let's fly!" Red exclaimed.

Within seconds, Charizard had covered the distance between Mt. Silver to Viridian City. If Red was correct, this would be the place to find his rival.

Red entered the Gym, cringing as the trainers backed away respectfully. _I deserted the world for nearly my entire life. Why do they act as if I were some legend? _Red ignored the trainers, and continued on until he stood face to face with the Leader.

"Green." Red said, emotionlessly.

"Red." Green retorted. "Think you could have hidden for any _longer?"_

"Always taunting, eh, Green? You know what I'm here for." Red responded.

Green nodded. "I choose you, Exeggutor!"

"Charizard! I choose you!" Red yelled. For the first time in years, he felt the thrill of battling his childhood rival.

The battle was going extremely far towards Red. Each of Red's Pokemon won easily against Green's. Exaggutor stood less than a chance against Charizard. Lapras easily defeated Rhyperior and Arcanine, and Blastoise defeated Tyranitar and Pidgeot. However, those weren't the challenge. No, those were cannon fodder in comparison to Green's most powerful Pokemon.

"Alright! You can do this, Eevee!" Green yelled.

Red cringed, knowing not to take the normal-type lightly.

"Eevee! Agility, then quick attack! And keep it up!" Green commanded.

Red's Pokemon stood no chance against Eevee's devillish speed. With less than a hit point of damage, Eevee tore apart Red's team. Blastoise's slow tendencies made him easy to take out. Lapras was out of its element against the small Pokemon. Snorlax didn't hold out long against the pint-sized onslaught of Eevee. Venusaur and Charizard were taken out within minutes. All that stood were Red and Green's last Pokemon.

"Pikachu! I believe in you!" Red shouted, sending out Pikachu.

"So this is how it ends up? I'll take a second to say that this has been..." Green smiled. "One of the best battles I've ever had in my career as the Viridian Gym Leader. No matter how this ends, Red, win or lose, remember these words; I will always be your greatest challenge!"

Red smiled, "Let's finish this. Or should I say..."

Green nodded, "Let's start this."

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu swung his tail down for the attack, barely clipping Eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed.

Green's smile wavered, "Eevee, you okay?"

Eevee dipped her head to affirm.

Green smiled widely, "Eevee! Shadow Ball!"

Pikachu took the attack full on.

"Pikachu! Are you holding up?"

"Pika! Ka-Chu!" Pikachu smiled, electricity crackling from his cheeks.

"Alright Pikachu! Thunder!" Red shouted.

"Piiiiiii-KA!" Pikachu exclaimed, striking Eevee with a large bolt of lightning.

"Pikachu, keep it up! Now Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu attacked once more, hitting Eevee before it could dodge.

"Eevee! Talk to me, can you keep going?"

Eevee got up shakily, and smiled. "Vee... EE-VEE!"

Eevee shone with a white light. "Eeeeeeeee-"

The light faded, "eeeeeeeespeon!"

The rosette pokemon emerged from the light.

"Alright! Ee- I mean, Espeon! Morning Sun! Then Shadow Ball again!

A light shone on Espeon, restoring her health. "Espeon!" The Pokemon smirked, then, with an additional explanation, shot a volley of Shadow Ball attacks at Pikachu.

Pikachu was sent flying back into the wall. "Pii..." Pikachu groaned.

Red picked up his Pokemon. Espeon telekinetically spoke to Red.

"I don't want to hurt Pikachu anymore." The Pokemon said in thought speak. "Can this battle be over?" Espeon communicated.

"Yes, Espeon. I think... I think you win." He smiled, looking into Pikachu's eyes.

"C'mon Pikachu. Let's go see Mom." Red lifted the pokeball, but Pikachu swatted it aside. "Pikachu? ..."

Pikachu nodded, and curled up closer. "Alright, Pikachu. I understand. Let's... Let's go home."

Pikachu smiled. Red turned to Green. "Are you happy now? You're the strongest trainer in Kanto.. How do you feel?"

Green shook his head, "No. I'm not the strongest. You're the reason I'm this powerful. My defeat all those years ago... It proved to me this: I needed to care for my Pokemon. And I do now. I'm far stronger than I could have been without that lesson. So thank you, Red, but I am not the strongest trainer in Kanto. Red, WE are the strongest trainers in the region."

Red nodded, smiling, and turned to exit the gym.

"Red." Green shouted.

Red turned one more time. Green lifted his thumb, then, with a teasing smile, put it in a 'Thumbs-down' position.

Red smiled wider, and returned the gesture.

Later, Red stood in front of his home in Pallet. What would his mother think? All of this time... Red was an adult now. Would she be angry at him? His hand hesitated in front of the door knob. He withdrew his hand.

_I can't do it..._

Suddenly the door was thrown open. He was caught in an enormous hug.

"RED!"

"Mom... I'm s-"

Red's mother put her finger to his lips, smiling. "Don't talk, Red. In God's name, Red, whatever happened to your Pokemon? You come inside right this second! Now, now, now!"

Red entered the home, which seemed like the setting of a forgotten dream, so surreal. His mother set him down at the table, handing him leftovers which might as well have been fresh. She took Red's Pokemon, applying her healing touch. Soon, Red's team was fighting fit once more.

As Red got ready to eat, he heard a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" His mother yelled, giving Red a strangely knowing smile.

The door opened slightly, and a female voice timidly whispered, "I-is he here?"

Red's mother nodded, "Come inside now, you're heating the outside!"

Daisy walked in through the door. "R-red?"

Red smiled, "Long time no see, Daisy."

Daisy nodded, reddening. "I was... Um... Wondering... Oh, your Pokemon are filthy! They are in desparate need of grooming!"

Red laughed, "Yes please, Daisy."

Red ate well that night. After Daisy made his Pokemon shine, and they agreed to meet up more often. Then, Daisy left, and Red went to sleep in his own bed for the first time in years. It was a bit small, as it had been built for an eleven year old, but it was his bed nonetheless. Red slept like Snorlax.

Epilogue

Years Later

Professor Oak yawned. Another overnighter. These slabs of ancient stone, what he had named 'The Mew Tablets', were quite the conundrum. But if he could just decipher them, and fully report their mysteries, he'd be back on the map as the top name in Pokemon Research. No way would he let Professors Juniper, Rowan, Birch, or Elm catch up to him. No, that was not the way of Professor Oak. Since the beginning he had to be the best. He stood up, smiling at his aide, who had dozed off in his own work.

Oak looked out at route 1. The beginning of a journey he had taken long ago, and also its end.

"I see that you're caught up in memories once more..." His rival stated casually.

"Green."


End file.
